Only the Wind
by mandy3
Summary: second part is *finally* up. Duo and Hilde still. so R
1. Only the WInd

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (duh) nor do I own Only the Wind sung by Billie Dean. 

Me: man I know I am so dead for this one. You'll protect me from the masses right Lance?

Lance: No way you are on your own for this one.

Me: Some best friend you are. Sometimes I wonder why I chose you to be my best friend you know that.

Lance: Not my fault that you wrote a fic that could be potently lethal to your health.

Me: Fine. OK folks please don't shoot me for this one. I really like Duo and Hilde but this came to so I just had to write it. And 'D' I am really sorry for this if ya read it.

A.N.- OK I think I took some liberties on this. But I think that Sister Helen was like Duo's mother figure so that's the role she plays here. And also I want to thank Luna for taking the time and typing out the lyrics for this song. You have no idea how grateful I am for it. Oh yeah this might seem rough but Lance hasn't been checking his e-mail lately so no one has really beta read this.

Song lyrics are _italicized_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I remember as a child on a dark and stormy night, I heard the

Screen door slam and I was over come with fright. So afraid

That someone bad was trying to get in,

!BOOM!

Bang, Slam

"AAH!"

"Duo, are you okay?" asked Sister Helen quietly while walking slowly to Duo's bed.

"I …I heard the door slam. I thought that someone was tryn' to get in," Duo answered softly and was shaking noticeably.

__

But Mama came to comfort me and said,

"Don't worry Duo, love, its only the wind," Sister Helen said holding Duo in her lap and rocking him back in forth trying to calm him down.

__

It's only the wind.. And nothing more not the end of the world

Knocking at the door,

"Go to sleep Duo we have a big day tomorrow," Sister Helen said tucking him in and placing a kiss on his forehead.

__

So close your eyes and dream again. Believe me it's only the wind.

Every time I've had to face a bitter storm in life. Those words of

Comfort where my shelter in the night.

"Duo, I'm sorry but I have to leave. I just don't think its working out," Hilde said packing her things into the small suite case. Duo sat one the bed trying to think of something to say. Nothing was coming forward.

"Please Hilde, don't go. Just tell me what's wrong," Duo said nearly pleading with her.

"I sorry Duo. I really am. But you have to figure this one out on your own," Hilde said still packing.

__

But tonight I don't believe I'm able to pretend, the storm that you

And I are up against, It's only the wind.

Duo sat on the bed watching Hilde pack. Then suddenly he was watching her move to the bedroom door. He couldn't get his mouth and brain to function together to say what he wanted to. 'Please don't leave me. God please don't leave. What am I going to do without you?' He loved her so much. 

__

I can hear you downstairs, and you're just about to leave. There's

Nothing else that I can do to keep you here with.

"Hilde, please tell me is there anything I can do? Please tell me," Duo asked once more. Hoping for a clue to keep her.

"No, Duo. You need to find out on your own this time," Hilde said with her hand on the doorknob. Then she left.

__

No… And now the screen door slamming, and I am frightened

Once again. What I wouldn't give if I could be convinced,

Duo sat in the living room shaking. His whole world just walked out and he was alone again. Trying to sort out what might have gone wrong. He just sat there for hours thinking.

__

It's only the wind… and nothing more. Not the end of world

Walking out the door. I wish I could dream again.

Believing it's only the wind (repeat)

Finally walking to the bedroom he laid down. He didn't fall asleep he was to scared of the night and the screen door.

__

Only the wind.

~Owari~

Me: Please don't hurt me. Lance save me.

Lance: No way you're on your own.

Me: I have a song for a sequel if you guys want it. But only if you really want it. So review please.


	2. Austin

Austin by: Blake Shelton 

OK I finally got off my rear and finished this part.But I have a good excuse the first song that I picked out wasn't really working so I had to scrap it.Then when I was a work last Saturday I herd this song and I just knew this was it.So I hope you enjoy this part and don't forget to review

Austin by: Blake Shelton 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Duo, I…I just need to go," Hilde said walking out the door.

_She left without leaving a number _

_said she needed to clear her mind._

Duo sat there curled up on the couch reliving the night Hilde walked out of his life.God he still loved her. _ _ _He figured she'd gone back to Austin _

_cause she talked about it all the time _

_ _

Wonder where she went?Maybe Austin.She was always talking about wanting to visit Texas.I bet she is there. 

_It was almost a year _

_before she called him up _

_ _

Walking into her apartment, Hilde caught sight of the calendar on the closet door.Looking at the date on the calendar one thing came to mind, 'Wow, is it really March 25 already? Has it really been almost a year?'Looking at the calendar still, a set of violet eyes flashed through her mind followed by a painful ache in her heart.Slowly she moved towards the phone and dialed a lovingly familiar number.

_Three rings and an answering machine _

She almost put the phone down when she got the machine.

_is what she got _

_If your callin 'bout the car I sold it _

_If this is Tuesday night _

_I'm bowling _

_If you've got something to sell _

_you're wasting your time _

_I'm not buyin' _

_If it's anybody else _

_wait for the tone _

_you know what to do _

_P.S. if this is Austin _

_I still love you _

_ _

"What?!?!"Hilde cried into the dark of her kitchen.Losing her grip on the phone.

_ _

_The telephone fell to the counter _

_she heard but she couldn't believe _

_ _

"Why, why is he still waiting for me?"'**Because he loves you and you knew that when you walked out.**'_'No he didn't.He never even said anything or gave me a clue about what he felt for me.'_Her heart and her mind argued with her. 

_ _

_What kind of man would hang on that long _

_What kind of love that must be _

_She waited three days _

_and then she tried again _

_ _

Days later she found herself dialing Duo's number again. 

_ _

_She didn't know what she'd say _

_ _

'What am I going to say?What if he's mad at me?' She thought as she waited for the connection. 

_ _

_But she heard three rings and then _

_If it's friday night _

_I'm at the ballgame _

_and first thing Saturday _

_if it don't rain _

_I'm headed out to the lake _

_and I'll be gone _

_all weekend long _

_But I'll call you back_

_when I get home _

_on Sunday afternoon _

_P.S. If this is Austin _

_ _

_I still love you _

_Well this time she left her number _

_But not another word _

_ _

"(254)-987-5642"

_ _

_Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evening _

_ _

Duo checked his machine as soon as he got home on Sunday afternoon.His eyes widened when he heard the number.He picked up the phone and dialed.

_And this is what he heard _

_If your callin 'bout my heart _

_It's still yours _

_I should have _

_seen to it a little more _

_then it wouldn't have taken me so long _

_to know _

_where I belong _

_And by the way boy _

_This is no machine you're talking to _

_Can't you tell _

_this is Austin _

_and I still love you _

_I still love you _

_ _

"Hilde?Hilde girl is it really you?" Duo had to ask to see if he was dreaming or not.

"Yes, its me Duo.How…how are you?"Hilde asked choking up.

"Much better now.So much better now."Duo said on the brink of tears.He had waited so long."Hilde, I love you."

Hilde couldn't see anymore from all the tears that wanted to fall."Oh, lord Duo I love you too."Then her tears fell.

"Hilde, can I come down and see you?"She heard from the other end.

"Yes, you can Duo," she managed to get through the lump in her throat. 

***********

So tell if it was what you expected.I for one almost made myself cry while writing it.Honest.


End file.
